


Re-imagining Seraphine

by ArinieKat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinieKat/pseuds/ArinieKat
Summary: Just some non-sense ramblings and head cannons for seraphine.How i wish she could be improved.
Kudos: 10





	Re-imagining Seraphine

Personally i think her appearance is a little bit too bright, using slighlty more muted tones like vi has, or the chempunk rocker makes her hair pop more. She's supposed to be eye-catching, I'd also say give her goggles; old ones like Ajuana, chempunk pick pokcet, zaunite urchin and bomb- crew rookie all have. This would be a symbol of her parents an old pair form when they were in zaun and something she could use as a lucky charm, this would also create some interest between other character; ; _why is this piltoven superstar wearing old handme-down goggles?'_ It's something that can add some depth or interaction more with Ekko.   
Which i think her lore should go, i think her lore should involve more; most notable Ekko, Ezreal &; Skarner. For various reason.

Ezreal can be skipped but i think it brings more light to him as a rounded character; he is an explorer and looking at other cards like intrepid marine he could count as a tour guide; a rich superstar wants him to take her to find the dying race that fuel their city? That's an adventure and a huge paycheck. 

Skarner is an obvious one she's putting on a face to listen to the songs, hearing the city and dreaming that they can be reunited. But every night after the show every day away from the crowd there's one voice beyond her own. Listening to her songs and singing back; it's sad. Yet it's yearning to hear her more. The soul in the crystal that just wants to go home to be reunited; that holds the same ideals as hers; yet still hopes she will keep fighting for her cities. She wants to help, she believes she can. The songs feul the city if piltover could learn to run on it's own soul instead of the stolen force of another. Her concerts hold deeper meanign searching for the same song, like minded pitching out the song of the bracken. Til she decides to venture out. She decides to find them to listen to it's song and return it. Either with Ezreal as a guide or venturing on her own she comes to meet skarner, he's angry he's upset. He can only feel the rage of his stolen people. Dispute; rage and attack. She's away thinking does she listen to the song to find a way to get through to skarner? or does she just go home back to roaming the streets hoping people will listen and take heed of her song. 

Ekko fits fairly nicely with the dynamic of reuniting the twinned cities. He has similar ideals, He always feels zaun is left behind. At first he's abrasive and hostile of her; a piltie just wanting to show off. Yet she's proving she cares slowly, he might help her out of a pickpocketing, she seems unaware of some dangers. He wants zaun to be a better place he wants to make a difference while he mgiht clash heads with her on being more about action that vocals. They can find some common ground and make some kind of uprising; a riot. Disco fiesta of clashing cities. She might talk to him about the hextech souls. He's always wanted to learn more about them; he's looking at his device. They learn more into the process the manmade crystals the market, it's history. Only when she decides she wants to set off and solve the mystery of the crystals to fix the mistakes their ancestors made. He refuses to come along, perhaps there's some fear over his own devices or his own bias loyalty to stay to his city and people. To keep the street kids in check he cant let another one get hurt or die. But he does point out that piltoven has a famed explorer, or maybe even one of the police officers he used to be friends with; the famous sentinal that tried to recruit him. He provides her with as much help as he can to set her off. Knowing that when she returns they'll still have a hell of a way to go to improve both their cities. 

Other characters? perhaps on her journey to return the crystals and mend the damage done to the bracken she requires help from other nations from other people she needs to learn more than just her bubble. She's always been naïve to danger; perhaps meeting Taliyah in the desserts of shurima telling tales of skarner? or perhaps they venture to places like demacia with lux and sona, seeing the battle of magic. How every single place no matter how perfect it seems at first it's fighting it's own fight, singing it's own mashup of songs. Ever changing. Ever hoping to get better. To unite. 


End file.
